The CFAR Immunology Core provides sophisticated immunology assays and expert consultation and educational opportunities to the HIV research community, develops specialized immunology research tools, and initiates and stimulates innovative research projects that address emerging questions in HIV research. Accordingly, the specific aims of the Immunology Core are: 1. Service [unreadable] to provide state-of-the-art immune phenotype and function assay services in support of innovative translational research to improve the prevention or management of HIV disease and its complications; 2. Research [unreadable] to develop, validate, and apply innovative or specialized immunology assays which accelerate research in the prevention, treatment, and monitoring (especially in the developing world) of HIV/AIDS. 3. Education [unreadable] to train and mentor staff, students, fellows, and junior investigators in immunology research, to stimulate inclusion of immunology research in new studies through consultations and educational initiatives that inform the community of recent advances in HIV immunology, and to help community members to understand and interpret research findings.